Cradle of Chaos
The Cradle of Chaos is a randomly generated dungeon in Elona+. It appears in the center of the Lost Irva continent, above the Shrine of Guardian. It has the appearance of a Fort of Chaos. Standing over it shows the text, "You see the huge castle. Wheel of fortune starts to turn again." When inside the dungeon, one of the musics from mcDungeon10 to mcDungeon16 play randomly (The usual dungeon musics still play randomly). Each floor seems to be randomly generated, and the floors themselves are fairly large. The dungeon is filled with enemies that have had their base levels raised. Unlike the void, where every monster has it's level raised by a set amount, the levels of the monsters are all raised to the same level. This seems to be 140 on the first level, and +1 level per floor that you descend. The only enemies that appear have base levels below the set level, so NPCs will not appear that would have to have their levels lowered. Once reaching the 4th floor, a dialog with Marka the silver bear ensues, continuing the main storyline of the third arc. The player now has to return to Palmia and talk with Erystia the scholar of history, in order to progress the story and get access to the 5th floor of the Cradle of Chaos. It's a randomly generated floor, and so is the 6th, but the stairs on the 6th floor lead to a static indoor map called Hall of evil 7th lv, which is populated with the new chaos-type enemies and a hostile Aikage the sinobi mask, who drops his precious artifact after slain. Leaving the dungeon after reaching 7th floor, even without killing Aikage, ensues a short conversation with Norne the guide, and the Shrine of Guardian becomes accessible, unlocking a more convenient method of traveling between Lost Irva and North Tyris. The way down in Hall of evil is sealed, and has the flavor text "the path is blocked by chaos barrier". The floors following this one are randomly generated, until floor 41, which is an exact copy of the final boss room in Rehmido (floor 30), sans enemies or any NPCs. In versions past 1.51, You will find Spipha the dragon hunter in the 12th floor. Nothing major happens besides a few dialogue. Spipha seems to have the http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Crossbow and an Godly Bolt. So if you did not get it in Ulm-Leson, now's the change to try to get it. She will stay in the 12th floor and not move. On the 14th floor, you will meet Marka the silver bear again. Nothing major happens also. Marka will not have unique equipment. On the 15th floor, you will be in an map named "Hall". You will meet a Norne the guide and Belphat the Cosmic Sword. Trying to go down the stairs will have Norne say that the gods won't allow you to go further down. Talking to both will have Belphat join your team in search of someone named "Kuro". Kuro is Kuroya the Looking Universe located in the Docks in northern Lost Irva. On the 20th floor, you will be in another hall room. You will meet the adventure merchant. She explains that the the downstair is locked and she has the key. She only gives the key only if you buy one of her stuffs (each price is 99999gp). Killing her will not drop the key. On the 25th floor, you will meet the lightning of blue as a mid-boss. There are many enemies in the map which makes fighting her harder. You can skip the mid-boss fight and go to the downstair without fighting any of them. Killing her will give you a quest item and also change the future event. On floor 30, Aikage the sinobi mask will talk to the player giving 3 untranslated answer choices. The room will be filled with necro dolls, an unitdead-jack, unitdead-queen, unitdead-king and unitdead-joker. Proceeding to floor 34, Alfred the cangnan can be spoken to, when this is done, he will proceed to shatter into bits and bobs leaving behind an axe, the Guliwelzen. In floor 36, the attendant will be there, then in floor 38 the white hawk will be here, then finally in floor 39 the player will find here he will give untranslated dialog, then talking to him again will give the player the option "I will fight Tezcatlipoca" choosing that will initiate the fight with http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Tezcatlipoca After you beat him and finish talking with again, you will have to go and talk to in the Sacred Library of Irva, all the dialog is currently untranslated pick any option to get the yellow gem stone of Heart of twilight, return to the cradle of chaos and talk to once again, then choose <''i will go to God's prison''> to fight http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Enthumesis Leold will be with you during this fight, no god related effects work in here (Wishing, pray etc...)